Mistakes
by Yanks302021
Summary: When Danny accidentally spills a Reagan secret everything changes. Will the Reagans manage to stay close as they claim to be? Disclaimer I don't own blue bloods just borrowing
1. Chapter 1

Frank smiled as he brought the last dish into the dinning room followed closely by his two grandsons Jack and Sean helping set the table. "Guys dinner, oh you're helping," Linda raised a surprised eyebrow to her boys then Frank who chuckled.

"Mommy, is daddy making dinner," Sean asked taking a seat between his brother and grandfather.

"He said he'll be here but late, he's working on a case." Linda accepted the now full glass of wine Frank passed to her smiling gratefully at him. From down the other end of the table Henry poured himself a glass settling in so they could say prayer.

Frank surveyed his family hands folded picking his youngest son Jamie a rookie cop to lead prayer. Ducking his head, hands folded in front Jamie spoke slowly, "bless us oh Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bounty through Christ our Lord Amen."

When he looked up again Danny slipped into the empty chair beside his wife waiting until prayer finished to apologize for being late. "This case is going nowhere, no witnesses willing to testify, no evidence."

"You can always compel the witness to testify. Or dirty it up, get probable cause. Use the fifth to your advantage, get him to implicate himself, then you have him cold," Jamie advised his big brother before taking a bite of the roast beef on his fork.

Danny looked across the table giving his brother a narrow eyed understanding only two percent of what his brother said. "You want to say that in English for the rest of us to understand?"

Jamie sighed finishing his meat translating the idea, "Get the perp to implicate himself by dirtying up or finding another way to use the fifth amendment to your advantage so he confesses."

"That's a great idea thanks Harvard next time say that the way you just did so we understand. Do you talk to the perp's like that too as you arrest them, probably confuse the hell out out of them," Danny took out his phone texting Baez what Jamie just said promising to meet after dinner.

"Shut up Danny," Jamie mumbled, turning back to his dinner almost wishing he hadn't spoken up.

All eyes swept between the two brother sensing tension which was nothing new. "Hey not all of us went to Harvard so you have to talk like the rest of the population kid. When you're out on the street do you imagine you're a lawyer or are you aware you're a cop," Danny set on his phone down and looked up at his brother.

Jamie put his fork down on the plate returning the glaring look right back tired of hearing the comments about Harvard and not being a cop. "You know what Danny I'll say it so you can understand shut up!"

Even though they sensed an outburst no one expected that from the usually quiet younger Reagan. Danny raised an eyebrow in response surprised too by his brother. "What did you say to me?"

"Oh I said shut up what that wasn't plain enough for you," Jamie retorted temper boiling over after years of comments from his big brother.

"I heard you and if I was you I'd take it back before I come over there." Danny glared setting his utensils down to make good on his threat.

Instead of moving away Jamie sat posted in his chair showing no fear of his brother who so far was all talk. "Or what? You're always making empty threats Danny so if I was you I'd keep eating."

Danny who'd taken a bite of his roll looked up cocking an eyebrow at the younger man. "You think I'm scared of you kid? You go to Harvard, not even a year on the street and you thought you were

what? I wouldn't keep talking if I was you unless you want me to knock you into next week."

Shaking his head Danny laughed amused his brother actually thought he'd be scared of him. "Ruin a perfectly good dinner. Maybe I should talk to Renzulli send you back to academy cause if you came up on perp's like you did me I would laugh in your face. No wonder you're still on patrol or is it because of Eddie? "

A collection of breaths sucked in again waiting for another outburst. Danny looked up grinning, "Hey if I had a partner watching my back like yours does I'd stay too, probably the only way you've stayed alive out there especially when she works after hours too."

All the blood that started boiling inside Jamie exploded by that one statement about Jamie's partner and crush Eddie. Jamie stood up quickly knocking the chair backwards discarding his napkin to the floor as he reached over the table for his brother.

Linda wrapped her arm around Danny pulling him back while Erin stepped in between her little brother. "Enough you two," Frank commanded ending the ensuing fight with three words.

Both brothers remained standing on opposite sides of the table continuing to glare at each other while Jack and Sean watched wide eyed. "This is dinner not a free for all sit down and finish eating civilly that's an order," Frank ordered firmly using his finger to order them back.

"No I'm tired of hearing how bad a cop I am, that I'm to soft. Screw you Danny until he apologizes don't expect me to come back." Jamie walked around his fallen chair swiping the jacket off the floor on his way out.

Erin sighed all eyes turning the veteran Detective shaking their heads. "Go ahead Harvard walk out its what you do best, walk out on the family that was there for you."

"Yea I do and your lucky. I don't know what we ever did to you but all these years I looked up to you and got nothing but jeering back. You were my big brother by blood but that's it. I'm an adult now Danny and a cop so whatever problem you had get over It just like you need to get over your anger issues so you can maybe keep a partner," Jamie glowered.

"Screw you kid. I didn't treat you the same because your not even a real Reagan," Danny shouted at him.

The entire room fell into a dead silence with everyone's eyes scanning between the brothers. Nicky quietly motioned for her cousins to follow her into the kitchen afraid something was about to explode.

"What did you say," Jamie demanded. His hands went up in shock turning to face his older brother.

When Danny didn't answer Jamie narrowed his eyes. "All of a sudden you decide to remain silent? I'm as much a Reagan as you are Danny! You only got promoted because of dad and grandpa."

"Enough you two," Frank tried again sensing everything was about to hit the fan from Jamie who was usually the quiet one now resorting to snapping and Danny's thinned eyes, his face turning red.

"The only reason you're here is because of mom. You're not a Reagan because mom didn't have you with dad!" The minute those words left his mouth Danny immediately regretted it seeing the hurt look on his little brother's face.

All eyes turned to Frank curious and shocked faces wondering if there was any truth to what Danny said. Clearing his throat Frank placed his napkin on the table and looked up, eyes twinkling at a conversation he was not ready to have.

"Is it true dad," Erin spoke up first, voice wavering with emotion.

Frank pushed his chair back allowing him to stand between his two sons. "Years ago when Danny was around nine, Erin seven and Joe four Mary and I were having some problems as couples do."

Henry shook his head not liking where this story was going. He'd remained quiet the entire fight although wanting to step in when it first started knowing both grandsons had tempers once worse then the other.

"One night I came home and Mary wasn't there. We had a fight before I left for tour but I thought she'd be home waiting for me. She didn't come back until the next morning.." Frank immediately flashed an apologetic glance to Jamie.

"I'm not a Reagan," Jamie whispered blue eyes wide in shock and hurt. Sighing, frank walked around the table to his youngest son leading Jamie out for a private explanation while the other family members watched wordlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank sat Jamie in the living room for a private heart to heart. The older Reagan hadn't wanted Jamie finding out this way but since it did come out thanks to Danny they had to address it. "I'm sorry son, I didn't mean for you to find out like this.."

"Yea well I did and apparently I'm not your son. Did you know? Why didn't you ever tell me.. all these years.." Feelings of betrayal not being told stung Jamie deep inside. After all these years everything he knew was a lie.

"You still are and always will be my youngest son. Jamie I never told you because your mom never wanted me too so I kept the secret for her. All these years I never even knew that Danny knew," Frank sighed with a deep regret.

Folding his hands Frank looked everywhere but at Jamie, he couldn't bring himself to it. "Son when your mom came home that morning we had a nice long talk and worked it out. As far as we were concerned you are our son, we raised you. We both loved you and I still do. "

Jamie let out an uneven breath at this. "Did you know who the guy was?"

"No, I didn't care to know and never asked your mom beyond that morning. I understand if you feel hurt but trust me when I say that you are a Reagan. Your mom and I raised you as we did your brothers and sister."

Jamie shook his head, still feeling hurt and betrayed not to mention confused. "But Danny was right, I'm not like them. We should have seen it all along I'm nothing like Danny. Maybe that's why I never belonged."

Jamie stood up fishing his keys out from the back pocket of his jeans blinking furiously. "Jamie you do belong because you're a part of the family. No one is like Danny but you and Joe.."

"Was another lie, thanks. I'll see myself out." Before frank could say another word Jamie stormed out and let the door slam behind him.

Still a mix of emotions Jamie stepped onto the porch shivering as the first shower of rain hit him making his clothes stick. Adding freezing to the list he hightailed it to his waiting car pulling out to nowhere in particular. Right now just driving around until he cooled down seemed the best solution.

Instead Jamie found himself driving into Manhattan right across from Eddie's apartment without realizing he was heading that way. Sighing as the rain splattered against his windshield Jamie parked and braced himself before jogging into the building. Shivering lightly he headed to her floor hoping Eddie was home.

He knocked happy to hear the locks coming undone with the door swinging open a minute later. "Reagan, are you okay? You look awful," Eddie greeted letting him in the apartment and closed the door behind.

"Hang on I'll see if there's some extra clothes here you can borrow. " Eddie disappeared into her room, coming out a minute later with spare adidas shorts and an Nypd tshirt he once left when visiting.

Giving her a grateful smile Jamie went to the bathroom changing looking only slightly better. When he did Jamie found Eddie on the couch with two cold beers waiting on the living room table. He sat on the couch folding his hands staring at the table.

"Okay, start talking. What's going on, you had Sunday dinner tonight right," Eddie asked wondering what could possibly happen during a family dinner.

Jamie took a deep, uneven breath meeting her eyes with his red ones. "Danny and I got into a fight and..he told me I'm not a Reagan. Apparently years ago my mom and dad had a fight and she went to another guy. "

Eddie widened her eyes shocked at what he was telling her. "Wow, I'm so sorry Jamie. Do you know who he is?"

"No my dad wouldn't tell me," Jamie looked down at his shaking hands sighing. Seeing his hands shaking Eddie slid closer to place an arm around his shoulders, letting his head rest against shoulder.

"I always thought.." Jamie began saying, stopping when his voice quivered. He allowed Eddie to hold him closer and comfort him.

With Jamie cradled in her arms Eddie brushed a hand through his curly blond hair slowly comforting him quietly. "Let it out lambchop it's okay." She kissed the top of his head holding him fight against her fighting anger towards Danny for hurting her Jamie.

"What did I do to deserve you," he asked, looking up at her teary eyed.

Eddie smiled, "I told you, you got lucky." She laughed letting their heads rest together Cupping his hands over hers bringing them to her swollen stomach. "Few more months and we'll be parents."

That brought a smile to Jamie's face imaging holding their baby boy. "I can't wait Eddie I really can't wait to meet him." He brought his arms around Eddie hugging her tightly.

"If you want to know who he is we can look it up Jamie but seems to me the family you have now is still your family. They raised you, cared for you .." Eddie looked up at Jamie not wanting to anger him but felt it had to be said even if he didn't want to hear it.

Jamie only sighed hugging her tighter to him. "I love you Eddie," Jamie breathed into her ear as his eyes closed wanting to stay rest. He thought over what she said undecided whether to pursue who the guy was it not. The only father he'd ever known was Frank but was that by choice?

Holding Eddie helped Jamie's breathing slow as he began to relax, a million questions circling his mind. "I want to talk with my dad tomorrow first, ask him some questions you know?"

"If you need me too I'll be there." Eddie nuzzled him before bringing her head up for a quick kiss smiling. Cupping her hand over his still gently rubbing over her stomach Eddie settled against him for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Jamie text his father asking if he and Eddie could go over later to talk. With Eddie almost due she went on leave getting stuck behind a desk while Jamie worked. She lay around with her feet up bored by 9, decided to text Jamie and Kara.

Sergeant Anthony Renzulli only grinned when Jamie took out his cell to check the message wearing a grin. "Let me guess Eddie's bored? I never could see her sitting behind a desk, she isn't that type."

"Definitely not Sarg," Jamie agreed laughing as he text back Renzulli says hi, how are you feeling?

His phone vibrated again with a return text from Eddie, this one unseen as their radio came to life with a call.

Jamie arrived home after six in time to pick Eddie up and head to his childhood house. "Hey babe I'm home." Jamie shut the door behind, setting his bag aside sighing tiredly. After the last call they got requiring the partners to chase down a perp twenty blocks before tackling him all Jamie wanted to do was stay in and cuddle with Eddie.

"Hey how was tour?"

"Not bad had a perp do a marathon until we finally ran him down. How are you feeling?" Jamie rounded the couch leaning down to kiss her before helping her up slowly.

"Fat.." Eddie laughed. Placing a hand around the square of her back Jamie walked by her side down to the car. They were planning on having dinner by Frank's while they talked.

Arriving twenty minutes later as it took Eddie time getting in and out of the car Frank also arrived home helping Henry finish. "Hey," Jamie greeted, helping Eddie into a kitchen chair so she could rest.

"Hey Jamie, hey Eddie how are you doing," Henry grinned at his youngest grandson's beautiful partner who would soon bring him another grandbaby.

"Fat and tired," Eddie laughed and rubbed a hand over her stomach.

Frank smiled, "before you know the baby will be here. Would you like some water?"

Eddie denied the water watching the three men bring dinner to the table. Before they started the family said prayer as they did before every dinner. Frank started to pass, glancing his youngest already aware of what he wanted to talk about.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about son?"

Jamie cleared his throat slowly placing mashed potatoes on Eddie's dish before taking some himself. "I wanted to talk about what was said last night during dinner but not with the whole family here."

Frank nodded, giving Jamie his full attention and allowed the young man to take his time. "Dad, all these years who knew besides you and mom? Did pops? Grandma?"

Frank caught the eye of his father sighing. "Neither Joe or Erin knew I didn't even know Danny overheard us talking. When we used to disagree we would go in the bathroom so you kids didn't hear. Pop sensed something going on between us.. "

Jamie pushed the food around his plate nodding slowly."the only reason we didn't tell you is because your mother and I were raising you. "

"Does he know.. Do you know who.."

"I'm not sure son I didn't want to know.."

Jamie gave Eddie a sideways glance smiling as she took his hand supportively. "On my birth certificate.."

"It has my name Jamie you are my son, Mary and my son as far as I'm concerned. I understand your confused and I'll answer any questions you have," Frank sighed hoping they would never have this conversation.

Jamie breathed deeply a million questions still swarming his head. "You are the only father I've known, you raised and mom raised me. You and pop taught me sports, had my back and showed me how to be a man. You taught me values and I'm not denying any of that.."

"I'm glad to hear that Jamie. Your brother had no right bringing it up especially in that way and I already warned him," Frank replied softly having chewed Danny out after Jamie left.

The family turned to a less serious conversation on the upcoming new addition to their family. Eddie answered most of the questions trying to engage Jamie too.

By seven thirty Jamie and Eddie took their leave as Jamie had tour tomorrow. He drive back to the apartment in silence. Once inside Eddie pulled Jamie to the window wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Talk to me."

Jamie sighed, pulling her close. "It makes sense what he said and they are the only family I've known. I just want to know who he is.."

"Then we can find out. Jamie if this is something you really want to pursue I'm right behind you. Seems to me that you already have a great family," Eddie ran her fingers over his back offering a silent support.

"Yea I do but now the question is am I like him, I just want to know.. Thanks Eddie I really appreciate you always having my back." Shifting so both arms wrapped around her they stood looking out the window at the glow of a busy Brooklyn street.

Before tour Jamie started researching making plans to find out more and hopefully get some answers to some of the questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Two months passed since the meeting between Frank, Henry, Jamie and Eddie giving Jamie time to research thoroughly. He took a blood test and while they waited for the results which should come back any day made busy preparing for his own baby to come.

With time Eddie grew larger making doing anything even little things like getting up hard, which also worked her emotions. Jamie sat on the couch with Eddie typing on his laptop while she flipped through channels to find a show.

She passed a movie on lifetime about to comment on how good it looked when she lurched forward holding her stomach feeling liquid gushing down. Catching Eddie out of his side vision Jamie set the laptop aside reaching to hug her worried. "What's wrong Eddie?"

"My water broke Jamie its time," Eddie cried into him, squeezing her eyes shut. His heart rate speeding up Jamie helped Eddie to her feet calling the hospital letting them know they would arrive soon and a text to his father who would pass the message along to the other Reagans..

"It's okay babe I have you breath okay.." Jamie coached trying to stay calm himself. Excitement and nerves started taking over as they would soon have a baby swirled through Jamie's head while helping Eddie to the car.

Despite light traffic Jamie pulled into the hospital exactly a half hour later wide eyed hearing Eddie groaning in the back seat. Two nurses greeted them with a wheelchair rushing Eddie into the delivery room. "I'm right here babe, it's okay pretty soon we'll have our baby," Jamie whispered.

Tears stung Eddie's eyes realizing this was it. "Jamie I can't.. Your dad and grandpa will be here but my parents can't be. They should be here to see this." She sobbed reaching to take his hand for strength.

"I know babe, but your mom and mine, Joe they sent this baby to us. Your mom is watching you right now," Jamie kissed her forehead while brushing his hand through her blond hair.

"Jamie, I miss them.."

"I know we can take the baby to see your father when they are old enough and soon he'll be out so Armin can get to know his grandbaby. He'll probably spoil him or her too." Jamie hated seeing her this upset and also wished Armin could see this for her.

The doctor settled in her last check wit a gentle pay to Eddie's leg. "All right Eddie lets do this take a few deep breaths for me. You're almost ready."

Teary eyed Eddie breathed in and out as their Lamaze coach taught her. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut silently praying everything would be okay as he held Eddie's hand. "Good Eddie keep breathing.."

"Okay, give me a nice one.."

Bearing down Eddie squeezed Jamie's hand as she pushed, taking a deep breath. Jamie rubbed her shoulder with his free hand showing he was right there too. "Good Eddie breath.."

"You're doing excellent Eddie." The doctor praised focused on the task at hand with her nurses ready around the room. "Take more deep breaths for me slowly in and out that's it good job Eddie."

For the most part Jamie kept his eyes on Eddie except for the few times his eyes towards the doctor to check her expression for an idea if everything was okay. "Okay give me another one Eddie.."

This one Jamie had his eyes off surprised by the sudden squeezing of his hand forcing his attention back to is Eddie. "Good babe, look at me focus here okay?"

Two hours passed before the doctor announced, "okay there we go I'm starting to see something Eddie. You're doing great.." Eddie turned to look at Jamie rewarded with a washcloth across her forehead and gentle squeeze.

Eddie took deep breaths using Jamie to focus, listening to him talking to ease her mind. "It's going to be great babe Sunday dinner with the three of us and when your dad gets out I'm sure he'll come too. He can get to know my family.."

Eddie smiled at the thought, "he'll love your grandfather's cooking. Henry is really talented."

"Okay Eddie .." The doctor brought Eddie back causing her to sigh readjust her hand into Jamie's.

Holding onto Eddie's hand Jamie encouraged her with tiny kisses to her forehead. His eyes moved quickly to the nurses hustling behind the doctor as she stood up cradling the quiet newborn.

"You have a beautiful baby boy," the doctor announced handing him off to a nurse for cleaning while she checked him over. Jamie's breath caught bringing tears to his eyes hearing they have a son.

"I love you Eddie," he croaked, kissing her. Their attention turned back across the room where a nurse finished cleaning the baby boy who still had yet to make a peep. It wasn't until they wrapped him in a blue blanket did the baby finally make a tiny sound.

Smiling the doctor handed him to Jamie first seeing the new father moving back and forth anxiously waiting to meet his boy. Cradling the quiet infant against his chest Jamie studied his boy through teary eyes. Although his eyes were closed the baby lay content feeling warm and safe. His little nose scrunched as he slept, little blind spots appeared across his round head. He had one little finger out of the blanket which Jamie carefully took in his own.

"Meet our son Eddie." Jamie's voice cracked handing over their son to Eddie as he wiped the tears that streamed down his cheek away unable to stop them.

"He's perfect Jamie.." Eddie breathed her heart melting at their boy already seeing resemblance to both. "Your family probably wants to meet them.. What do you think about naming him Conor.."

Jamie nodded grateful to name him after Joe , placing a kiss on her head before starting to the waiting room.


	5. Chapter 5

Carefully, Jamie carried his new son to the waiting room cradled against his chest. Henry was parked right at the doorway ready to announce Jamie as he came down. "He's coming and he has the baby!"

The rest of the family, including the new Uncle Danny, moved closer to get their first glimpse of the tiny baby in Jamie's arms. Jamie stopped in the doorway, tears on his face, but smiling. "He's here, he's a boy, a big healthy boy."

Frank thought the baby didn't seem very big, but as he remembered Jamie being born, he was bigger than his father at that age. "He is just perfect," Frank smiled reaching out. Jamie proudly placed his new son in the arms of his father.

"You did good, Kid," Danny said hoping to bury the hatchet and make up with his brother after saying he wasn't a Reagan in anger. Jamie gave a quiet nod but he wasn't so sure it was that easy to forget. . Behind them Jack and Sean high fives each other glad to have another boy in the family.

"What's his name," Niki asked hiding her disappointment the baby wasn't a girl feeling more outnumbered now.

Jamie grinned, "Conor. We were going to name him Joe but there's only one Joe so," Jamie explained. He smiled happily eyes beaming watching his son being passed to Henry for a turn to hold his great grandson.

"How's Eddie," Linda asked eyeing the baby so she doesn't get passed at having a turn holding him.

"She's tired but good considering. The doctor is finishing with her then you can see her." Henry cradled the baby who slept as he was passed around to each adult. Just as Frank was given Conor back the doctor came out allowing the family to go back and see Eddie.

The family followed Eddie to the room smiling as he sat on the bed and kissed her softly, tears still moistening his eyes. As they talked congratulating Eddie while gushing over the new addition Danny stood back watching his brother until their eyes met. Danny moved his head indicating to follow him outside for a private chat.

Stepping out into the hall Danny faced his younger brother heaving a sigh. "I just wanted to apologize kid. I was out of line saying what I did and no matter what you are a Reagan, my kid brother okay?"

"You were right I'm not a Reagan like the rest of you but I'm still a part of this family. " Jamie locked eyes with the older man letting him see one apology wasn't going to cut it for the hurt caused at dinner. Shaking his head Jamie turned back into the room joining his family with a smile.

Eddie and Conor were both released three days later after passing every test to make sure both were healthy. Jamie drove back to the apartment unable to hold back the beaming grin on his face as they stepped inside glad to be home. "Hey pal, this is your home," Jamie spoke softly lifting his boy out of the carrier to show him around.

The tiny infant made a small noise keeping his eyes closed comfortably fitting into his daddy's arms. "He's impressed," Jamie laughed, joining Eddie on the couch smiling as she curled into him. "I can't believe he's here our beautiful boy. "

"I know I can't either." Eddie moved her head to his lap tired but happy. Cradling his son carefully Jamie smiled down at her letting her rest glad to have both his beautiful Eddie and son.

Jamie traced a finger along Conor's tiny arm his whole hand fitting into two of Jamie's fingers. "I love you baby boy so much and I'll always have your back." Jamie breathed deeply still in awe that he had a son.

He sat holding Conor and Eddie while they slept enjoying the time. Conor broke the silence with a long sharp wail waking Eddie from a deep sleep. "He's hungry I'll take him," Eddie blinked tiredly taking her son with a smile feeding him.

With his hands free Jamie took the mail he collected on their way inside sorting through it. His breath caught spotting a letter from the lab. "Eddie, the results.," he whispered. While feeding Conor, Eddie looked over watching Jamie turn the envelope over and ripped it open. With shaking hands he unfolded the paper scanning it quickly.

"John Stevens he's a little younger then dad is..let's check him out." Setting the paper aside Jamie retrieved his laptop searching the NYPD database feeling a strange sense of dejavou as he clicked searched.

Two hits appeared the first one more likely as Jamie clicked on it scanning the profile. "Eddie, he's a cop, a Leiutenant out of the 6-5 one of my dad's old partners when he worked up there," Jamie's eyes widened in shock.

Eddie leaned over reading the profile herself letting out a small sound of surprise. "What are you going to do since you know? Jamie, if you go up there he'll tell your father he saw you. Is that really a good idea, you don't even know the guy."

"I know but I at least want to meet him Eddie. My dad said he didn't know who it was but how could he not know.." Jamie grumbled studying the picture of a man also sporting soft almost quiet blue eyes.

"I'll be behind you Jamie you know that but at least sleep on it and make a decision tomorrow when your not tired.."

Sighing Jamie's heart raced closing the laptop to set it aside and wrap an arm around Eddie. He kissed her softly turning back to his own family. "I know thanks.."

They ordered dinner both to tired and not wanting to take Conor out just yet. After feeding Conor fell asleep allowing Eddie and Jamie to eat dinner together as a couple. Once they finished their own meal the new partners settled in to watch a show, interrupted every hour by Conor wailing.

Eddie took to their bed after the third time feeding Conor while Jamie sat beside her. "I just want you to know how amazing you are," he smiled watching his son happily. Eddie only smiled at him laying her head against Jamie's shoulder until Conor finished.

"Tell me after a week of no sleeping," Eddie teased, placing Conor down in his crib. "Night baby boy we love you." Conor already had his eyes closed falling back asleep allowing Eddie to cuddle into Jamie for the night.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly Jamie kissed her softly whispering, "I love you Eddie."


	6. Chapter 6

Conor stirred the parents every hour from their sleep for feedings and cuddles until Jamie gave up and stayed awake at five. He shuffled downstairs to make a pot of coffee letting Eddie sleep more knowing she needed it.

Holding the hot coffee cup with two hands Jamie stared at the far wall deep in thought. He sighed hearing Conor's cries from the other room hurrying to get him. "Hey what's the matter, cmere buddy," Jamie slipped a hand underneath his son's neck supporting his neck and lifted him into his chest.

"Is he hungry," Eddie yawned eyes still closed tiredly.

"No it hasn't been an hour yet. I got him babe try and go back to sleep," Jamie whispered taking Conor into the living room for some daddy son time. Tucking the small boy against his chest Jamie smiled down brushing a finger across Conor's tiny hand until he quieted down.

While he rocked Conor back to sleep Jamie watched him and daydreamed. "What should I do buddy?" Jamie looked down studying the quiet infant smiling. "Yea your right think I will. " He continued rocking his son until sure he was sleeping, placing him back in the crib.

With Eddie and Conor back asleep Jamie returned to the kitchen for his coffee, debating how to explain his sudden appearance at the precinct. Jamie sighed coming up empty deciding to just and hope something comes to him.

Just a little before six a knock tapped the door as Eddie fed Conor again. Going to answer it Jamie found Linda standing in the hallway. "Hey Lin what a nice surprise come in." He stepped aside letting his sister in law enter and closed the door behind.

"Just got off shift at the hospital so I wanted to come see how you guys are doing. I know it's a big adjustment for all of you," Linda smiled at the younger man.

"Yea Conor is hungry every hour on the hour so yea it's been a big change. Eddie is feeding him now actually, let me see if she's done." Jamie stepped into the bedroom peering in. "Hey Linda came to check on us.."

Eddie nodded to bring her in shifting Conor trying to rock him back to sleep. Linda appeared smiling. "Hey hope you guys don't mind my just stopping by I wanted to check in on you guys. I know the first night is tough."

"That's an understatement," Eddie sighed tiredly. She gently placed Conor back in his crib before joining Linda on the bed. "He's up every hour crying to be fed.."

Linda nodded sympathetically. "I know. Why don't you prepare bottles so you take turns getting up. Danny was actually a really great help getting up with both boys through the night. It gives one time to sleep."

Eddie listened attentively knowing without looking at him Jamie agreed too. "Well If you ever need anything I'm only a phone call away okay? And if you need a babysitter I won't say no."

Both Jamie and Eddie laughed though grateful for her and the entire family knowing they're not alone. Linda left giving the new parents time to try and sleep while Conor does. "I might do that try at least."

"Whatever you want to do babe but I'll be up with you too. In fact close your eyes and sleep while he sleeps." Eddie curled into him her head resting on his napping for a bit. Breathing in slowly Jamie closed his own eyes feeling her wan breath on him.

Conor began adjusting giving his parents a little more time finally satisfied enough to sleep for two hour. Eddie took Linda's advice leaving bottles of milk in the fridge allowing she and Jamie to take turns getting up.

Although he took time off to help Eddie Jamie was itching to take a trip up to the 6-5 but not before he felt completely sure she would be okay for a little while. Luckily Henry appeared giving Jamie his chance without having to explain.

"My phone is on if you need babe," Jamie reminded her again nervous to be away from them for even a little while.

"We'll be fine Pops is here so we're not alone. Go ahead babe I know you've been waiting for this." Smiling Jamie kissed her softly knowing how lucky he was to have her. "Love you babe." Jamie grabbed the paper he'd received stuffing it into his pocket.

Henry stopped Jamie in the hallway studying his youngest grandson. "Be careful Jamie you might not find out what you want. Don't worry about herI'll take good care of them." Jamie glanced his grandfather wondering how he knew everything, taking off.

Following directions from his precinct having gone up to the 6-5 only a few times Jamie tapped his steering wheel sitting in traffic. His mind wandered ahead to how the meeting would go, would he be dismissed, happy?

By the time he reached the busy 6-5 Jamie's stomach twisted in knots unsure if this was a good idea after all. Swallowing hard he parked in the street getting out and took a minute to study the building.

"Hey can we help you kid?"

Turning around Jamie was surprised to find the reason he'd made the trip standing behind him in a white shirt with gold stars along his folded collar. John stared at the younger man with crystal blue eyes , his cheeks of wrinkles.

Realizing he was staring Jamie blinked smiling. "Lieutenant Stevens, Officer Jamison Reagan out of the 12th."

Stevens paled hearing his name was Reagan finally recognizing the commissioner's youngest. "Sure you're the commissioner's youngest. What can I do for you ?"

"I was wondering if you had just a few minutes to talk privately," Jamie held a hopeful breath watching the Lieutenant's eyes dance nervously.

"I'm very busy.."

"You weren't to busy for my mother Mary years ago.."


	7. Chapter 7

John spun around eyes narrowing surprised he knew about them. "Your father told you about

"Danny did actually and not intentionally. I know something else too.." Jamie reached into his jacket pocket handing John the letter he'd received. Watching with a racing heart Jamie shifted breathing unevenly as John read the paper, turning back wide eyed.

"Your mother told me when she found out and even brought you over once so I could meet you but she wanted your father to raise you?" John rubbed his chin shaking his head as his voice failed him.

Jamie nodded his answer, "yea they talked it over the next day. I uh just wanted to let you know and meet you." Running a hand through his hair Jamie sensing the meeting wasn't going well he took the letter placing it back in his jacket. "Thanks for your time."

"Hey Jamie, wait. We have some pretty good coffee up here if you have a few minutes to talk?" Jamie smiled, following him inside the precinct to his office in the back. John left to retrieve two cups of coffee handing one to Jamie as he settled behind his desk.

"So, wow.."

"Uh, yeah," Jamie replied. "Wow...I never expected, but I have to admit I'm glad it's someone that's also on the job."

"It's good to see how well you grew, you had a good family with the Reagans," the lieutenant replied. "I followed your career, I see you have a wife and just became a father yourself."

Jamie nodded and was glad to whip out pictures of Conor. "You see this one, this is my favorite where he's sleeping on Eddie and she's sleeping on his little head. She's a fabulous mother and Conor is a good baby. Eddie and I are talking about when she goes back to work, but so far she's thinking maybe waiting out the year until he's bigger..."

"He's a tiny guy now," the lieutenant observed. "Is he what made you come see me now after all this time?"

"I actually didn't know until recently after Danny and I got into a fight during dinner, he let it slip accidentally. I started searching then Conor was born. ," Jamie's eyes eyes twinkled watching the Lieutenant curiously.

John gave a sad smile at him leaning forward against his desk. "I didn't want to come between your mom and dad but I've tried asking to see you. Your mom wouldn't allow it so when I saw you joined academy I started to watch you. But I'm glad we're having it now."

"So you were my..uh..the commissioner's partner?" Jamie stuttered through the phrase not sure what to call Frank now.

"Yea, he'll of a partner always had my back. He taught me a lot about the job very similar to how Renzulli taught you. Tough as nails too bet he missed being out on the street." John smiled distantly recalling the old days.

Jamie took a sip of coffee then nodded that Frank often did miss the excitement of being out on patrol in the middle of everything. "So I have to get back to work but take my number on our next day off we should get lunch or something. I really want to catch up."

The two men exchanged numbers with promises to text soon sending Jamie on his way. He arrived at the apartment an hour and a half later because of congestion. Finally making it Jamie found Henry on the couch babysitting while Eddie rested.

"Hey Eddie just fell asleep, poor thing. I promised her I'd watch Conor until you got back," Henry informed, raising an eyebrow curious how the meeting went.

Rather then answering Jamie started towards their bedroom to check on Eddie. She lay in the middle facing him hugging the pillow he uses to sleep. Smiling Jamie crossed the room and leaned over to kiss her softly.

Eddie opened her eyes slowly smiling at him tiredly. "Hey how'd it go?"

"It was great but I'll tell you everything later. Get some sleep babe I'm back okay? I love you Eddie." Jamie sat beside her smiling as she rested her head in his lap relaxing when he rubbed her head until she fell back asleep.

Jamie returned to the living room scooping up his son for some time with him. "Hey buddy did you have fun?"

Henry faced his grandson raising an anticipated eyebrow. "Well? You're not going to share how it went? I know exactly where you were going Jamie but I didn't say anything because it's your decision."

"You're right pop, but it went well. He's a Lieutenant on the job awhile. It was good we just talked and caught up," Jamie shrugged unsure of how else to explain. He wished they had more time but now that it was out they have the opportunity.

Heaving a sigh Henry sat back to observe the quiet kid whose now a man that he helped raise along with Danny, Joe and Erin. Days spent teaching him what it meant to be a gentleman, how to play handball and become independent.

"Jamie.."

Jamie looked up from cradling with his own so smiling at the tiny seemingly content infant very much the same way Jamie was.

"Just be careful okay you never know what people's intentions are and that we'll still be here when you need."

"I know pops." Jamie turned back to his son tickling his little feet not hearing Henry sigh. Jamie was extremely smart and very trusting…

Jamie fell asleep holding Conor in his arms. Henry eased the tiny boy out and put him down in his crib before setting about making dinner for the exhausted young parents. He put the makings of his stout Irish stew in their crock pot.

The baby cried a half hour later, his hungry wail. Eddie heard her little guy and got up going to meet her parental obligations. "Hey, munchkin, Mommy's here...Mommy's here." Eddie put the baby to her chest, "You can go Pop, I have it from here."

Henry sighed, "No, I think you need to hear this...Jamie and this man, please keep you eyes on it. Keep your eye on him he's too trusting. Jamie has a big heart he's a good person Eddie.."

"Are you suspicious? You think this man is out to hurt him?" Eddie felt her hair bristle along the back of her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Henry's warning sparked an added sense of protection towards Jamie. Over the week Jamie kept in touch with John through text messages continuing to get to know each other better. The young officer's sudden texting patterns on tour didn't go unnoticed by Jamie's partner.

"You texting Eddie that much kid? I didn't know she was like that," Renzulli eyed the younger man sideways in between calls after watching Jamie check his phone again.

"No Sarg, it's Lieutenant Stevens out of the 6-5.." Jamie trailed off to keep his answer short. He wasn't sure whether to tell anyone else that technically he wasn't a Reagan. Instead Jamie turned to his phone pretending to text back feeling Renzulli's eyes watching him.

"Stevens huh how do you know him? He's older then both of us.."

Jamie sighed, finally meeting his Sergeant's eyes. "Don't say anything okay Sarg but he was my father's partner in the 6-5. He uh had something with my mom.."

RenzullI stared at the younger man he considered a friend for years. It took a minute before what Jamie said sparked. Renzulli raised a surprised eyebrow. "You're not the commissioner's kid you're his.."

"Yea so we've been texting just getting to know each other you know. I still consider my dad as my father after he raised me but," Jamie gave his friend a pleading look not wanting the news broadcasted for fear of what the media would do with that information.

"Your father doesn't know you went does he," Renzulli pressed recognizing the guilty look in his old boot's eyes.

Jamie shook his head, "no I don't know how he'll react so I'm not going to tell him. My grandfather does though so I'm sure the family does too though. Guess I'll find out during Sunday dinner."

"Just do me a favor kid be careful okay? This is a crazy situation and weight every option. You understand what I'm saying kid?"

Jamie did understand what he was saying and Renzulli had a good point. Being a cop named Reagan brought pride but on the other end it brought a lot of limitations having dad as their boss like not being promoted for fear of favoritism. Still was it worth the backlash that would naturally occur? Could he turn away from the only name he's known?

After tour he went straight home to find Eddie waiting for him holding Conor in her arms. "Hey how was work lambchop?"

"Busy." Jamie kissed her first before carefully kissing his son's head, slowly taking him. "Hey buddy I missed you guys today," he whispered holding one hand under Conor's neck while wrapping the other around.

Conor closed his eyes in response getting a laugh from Jamie who leaned over kissing his son's head. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yea a little it's getting easier. Tomorrow is Sunday so hopefully we can sleep in a little before dinner. Do you have the desert," Eddie leaned against Jamie's arm watching him smile adoringly at the small boy in his arms.

"Yea, I got it. You need to sleep so I'll stay up tonight when Conor gets up at night." Jamie couldn't tear his eyes off his son still amazed.

Keeping his promise Jamie got up throughout the night to feed Conor and spend special daddy time. When Eddie woke she lay in Jamie's arms glad he finally fell asleep after tour and helping take care of Conor. Quietly pulling the covers around him so he could get a little more rest Eddie slipped into the kitchen making coffee.

The sleep deprived parents got a late start with Jamie not falling asleep until after four in the morning. When he finally woke Jamie slowly joined Eddie in the kitchen feeding Conor while he poured himself coffee and got ready for Sunday dinner.

"Hey anyone home," Jamie called entering his childhood house. Hearing their brother sent Erin and Linda running to greet him and take Conor to gush over him. Laughing Jamie carried desert into the kitchen where his father and grandfather finished cooking.

"Hey dad, pop brought some cheesecake," Jamie announced placing the box on an empty spot and took a beer then closed the door. He found Frank and Henry stopping to stare at him.

"How is work son?"

Jamie opened the beer while shrugging his shoulders knowing perfectly well the commissioner already knows everything that goes on in his city. "It's okay, partnered with Renzulli just like old times."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "before or after you saw my old partner?" Jamie froze turning to face his father with wide eyes. "Didn't think I'd find out Jamie?"

Jamie glanced his grandfather who shook his head denying that he had anything to do with Frank finding out. "It wasn't pop who told me Jamie. Someone in the precinct saw you and called to let me know."

"He's a nice guy dad, you know him. I just needed to meet him, talk to him and I'm not sorry I went."

Both former Detective's inhaled together seeing Jamie already had blinders for him. "Jamie, we don't want you getting hurt. Yes he was a solid partner but he didn't raise you, we did. I don't want to see you get hurt son."

"You don't really know him Jamie just take it slow okay?"

"Sounds like maybe your angry I'm talking to him. I don't have to justify myself to either of you, if I want to get to know him I will. You raised all of us to be independent and make our own decisions well this is mine. " spinning on his heels Jamie walked out leaving Frank and Henry shocked.

Eddie went after Jamie and put her hand on his back, "Don't do this, babe," Eddie sighed. "I know you are anxious to get to know your biological father and that's great , but don't do it at the expense of your relationship here, okay?"

"Not you too," Jamie sighed. "I need you, Eddie on my side, no matter what okay?"

Eddie nodded, "I am, I want you to be okay, all right? I know how important this is for you but Conor's grandpa and great grandpa are Frank and Henry Reagan, I'm not ready for that to change. If he gets another grandpa, that's great but...please just keep your eyes open."

Jamie sighed and pulled Eddie close to him. "Okay, where's the baby?"

"Sleeping with Erin," Eddie replied as Henry called them. Dinner was ready


	9. Chapter 9

The family gathered around taking their usual seats with Erin cradling her sleeping nephew smiling. "Thanks Erin," Eddie whispered taking her son to place in his carrier so they could all eat, much to the disappointment of Erin.

Henry placed a bottle of wine before setting at the head opposite Frank nodding. "Linda your up," Frank volunteered his daughter in law to recite the dinner prayer. Everyone folded their hands listening as Linda slowly said the prayer ending with amen that signaled it was okay to pass.

"So how's it feel being a father kid? " Danny looked up at him brother smiling while fishing carrots out of the dish onto his plate before passing it to Linda.

"It's amazing I still can't believe it," Jamie's face beamed at the mention of his son. He still couldn't believe he and Eddie had a beautiful baby boy.

"Best feeling in the world seeing your kids being born. Your mom and I felt that every time each of you were born," Frank added to the conversation meeting Jamie's eyes emphatically, a silent reminder.

Looking between the two Danny frowned slightly. "Something going on? Does this have to do with Jamie's little visit to the 6-5 today? What someone in my house was up there when Jamie walked in with the Lieutenant."

"It's nothing Danny just drop it," Jamie pushed around his food taking small bites of the meat he's taken.

Before Frank could respond Niki cleared her throat for Jack and Sean to follow into the kitchen. Once the kids left Frank sighed at the confused faces staring at him except for Henry, Jamie and Eddie. "Jamie did some digging into his father and found out he is an ex partner of mine.."

"So I went up to meet him and dad and grandpa aren't to happy about it," Jamie finished turning to his father.

"Why aren't you happy dad, is he bad or something," Erin's eyes thinned studying the hurt expression on their father's face. He didn't want to admit why it bothered him so much that Jamie was looking this.

Frowning slightly Frank leaned forward in his chair. "No he was my partner for years and is a stand up guy.."

"I don't understand dad. It's Jamie's right to want to learn more about this man but that doesn't mean he cares any less about us I mean you and mom raised all of us. He's just curious and needs our support," Erin stated defensively protecting her little brother.

Frank opened his mouth to protest and insist Jamie had the only he'd need was sitting around the table interrupted by Conor letting out a long unhappy wail turning everyone's attention to the infant. Giving his father a thin eyed look Jamie leaned back lifting his son up cradling him tightly. "It's okay buddy."

Quietly excusing himself Jamie stepped into the living room taking a seat on the couch holding Conor against his chest. "Shh daddy's here buddy it's okay. I got you," slowly rocking his son Jamie placed his finger inside Conor's tiny closed fist. Scrunching his face as his son continued to wail Jamie stood trying to walk with him.

"Shh it's okay.." Taking a minute to think Jamie's head whirled trying to figure out why his son was crying. He lifted Conor making a face taking a small whiff of the infant. "Really buddy couldn't have waited for mom?"

Retrieving the bag they brought with diapers and wipes Jamie went to change his son , relieved when his cries slowly quieted. "There you go told you I have you. " Disposing of the dirty diaper and washing his hands, Jamie brought the bag back into the living room sitting back down with Conor. Satisfied the infant fell right back asleep content in daddy's arms.

"I will always have your back buddy no matter what you chose to do. I will always stand by and support you the way a father should. " Jamie smiled, "I love you so much Conor." He leaned down kissing his som's bald head.

"Everything okay Jamie?" Henry watched his grandson for a minute before walking closer to the couch remaining standing.

Jamie took his eyes off Conor to glance his grandfather who he suspected already knew the answer. Sighing Henry rounded to sit down too. "Jamie, your father and I are just concerned that's all. You're my grandson and your father's son, and we don't want you getting hurt. Your very trusting."

"So I can't make a decision is that what your saying pop? You all raised us to be able to know right from wrong and make our own decisions. I know what I'm doing."

Henry sighed, "I know that Jamie but you can also have blinders in some situations and we're worried your jumping into it with this man to fast," Henry advised trying to get through the stubbornness.

"That man is my father and a cop. I'm not rushing into anything just getting to know him as is my right. You and dad couldn't possibly understand but it's my decision and you and dad have no say,"

"Jamie.."

Before Henry could continue Jamie interrupted shaking his head at him. "Forget it pop I've made my decision and nothing you say will change my mind. I'm getting to know him because I'd like to know who my real family is."

Soon as the words escaped his mouth Jamie immediately regretted it. He could tell that hurt Henry when he sank back as tough he'd been smacked across the face but the words came out of frustration at their lack of trust in him.

"That was out of line Jamie." Frank stepped inside having overheard the entire conversation as did everyone else.

"I just need you to trust me the way I'm trusting that you had a good reason to keep this from me all these years."

Stepping inside the living room arms folded tightly against his chest Frank stared daggers at his son. "I think it's time you head home and before you come back to my house think about what you just said."

Frank watched Jamie walk past him to get Eddie before quietly walking out clutching onto his son the entire time.

The car ride home was quiet with Jamie staring out the window as he drove still reeling from dinner. Pulling up he went around to take Conor out carefully cradling her against his chest to keep her warm.

"Hey , are you okay?"

"No Eddie, I can't believe they're acting like this. My dad and grandfather I looked up to them growing up as I did Danny and all I want to do is find out more about the guy whose my father. They have no right telling me I had no right to talk with him."

"I agree with him.."


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie turned continuing to hold his son in disbelief at what Eddie just said. "You believe him? Eddie you're my wife so I need you by my side."

Eddie hated the betrayed look in his puppy dog blue eyes but she had to admit after thinking about it Henry made some good points. "Jamie just hear me out okay? I don't fully agree with everything they're saying but I do think you should be careful."

A silence fell between them broken up by Eddie stepping towards him raising a hand to brush his cheek. It was her turn to flash a hurt look when he moved back shaking his head.

"Jamie hear me out..no they had no right telling you whether or not to at least talk with him because like it or not he is your father. I just don't think they want you to forget the family you've had."

Eddie dropped her voice to a whisper softly keeping the tone even and calm. "I love you Jamie more then anything and will always have your back. Don't ever doubt that okay? Just find out more about him. Why don't we invite him over for dinner so we could all talk?"

Jamie smiled, placing a kiss on Eddie's lips softly.

After putting Conor down to sleep Jamie text John inviting him over Friday for dinner so he could meet Eddie and Conor. They agreed on seven thirty after tour finished. Having off that day Jamie helped Eddie cook a roast beef, vegetables and mashed potatoes with a salad. Right before seven thirty Jamie brought his son upstairs changing him into a pair of black dress pants and a striped black and white shirt.

At seven forty the bell rang just as Jamie came down with Conor stepping down off the last step smiling nervously. Shifting Conor to support his developing neck muscles Jamie quickly opened the door smiling at John standing outside. "Hi, thanks for coming," jamie moved back letting John in so he could close the door behind.

"This is your grandson Conor.."

John took the infant in smiling at his tiny nose scrunched up as he slept soundly. "He looks like you Jamie. I uh found this and wanted to show you. After you were born your mother brought you over once so I could meet my son." He unfolded a picture from thirty some odd years ago of a younger John smiling holding newborn Jamie.

"I treasure that picture as it's the only one I have of you. "

Eddie stepped into the room peeking around Jamie to look at the picture, smiling. "That's a cute picture look at you lambchop." She smirked watching Jamie's cheeks turn pink.

"This is my wife Eddie..Eddie my dad Lieutenant John Stevens," Jamie introduced looking between the two. John gave her a smile unable to shake the young woman's hand as he still held Conor, following Jamie into the living room.

They sat around the couch to continue talking until dinner was ready. John cradled his grandson tightly looking up at Jamie with a smile. "You look just like your mother same eyes as Mary. Your mom was the sweetest person I'd ever known, cared about everyone around her."

Jamie smiled, "I remember that about mom anytime our friends would come over she would make them snacks and fussed over them and worried if they were having problems. "

"Yea, she was the best woman to know. She would come by the station sometimes when your fa…the commissioner and I were partners with sandwiches or something she baked," John smiled in a sad remembrance of their lost loved one. He smiled coming upon that word not sure how to address his former partner who raised him.

"Come in John , dinner is just about ready so..would you like something to drink?" Jamie flashed a grateful smile in Eddie's direction glad for the change in conversation. He followed her giving their baby boy a light rock before setting the cooing infant in his rocker.

Eddie waved a hand to John inviting him to sit while Jamie helped bring food to the table offering a silent conversation between them. John watched in silent awe how they moved together without saying a word. "So how long have you known each other?"

"Well we started as partners first, actually Jamie was my training officer when I first started on the job. We rode together for years before realizing there was something deeper between us." Eddie sat down slowly as the last dish was set. She and John both nodded looking at Jamie together.

"Um so before dinner we pray the uh Reagans are Catholics so.." John nodded folding his hands acceptingly bowing his head while Jamie recited the prayer said before every dinner since he could remember. Crossing themselves when he finished Eddie passed a bowl to John letting him go first as their guest.

John scooped corn into his plate passing it over and glanced over the colorful arrangement. "This looks delicious Eddie thank you. I did want to talk about something else later Jamie.."

Lowering his eyebrows curiously Jamie raised his eyes to the man across from him wondering what else there could be. "Sure John is everything okay?" From the rocker Conor cooed lightly reminding them he was still there and wanted to be part of the conversation.

Sharing a laugh the three adults turned back looking at each other waiting for John to gather his courage and spill what he needed to say. "Jamie, I told my wife and kids about you..I couldn't hide it from them. My son is actually a few years younger then you and my daughter is in college with a little girl of her own. Would you come meet them?"

Jamie bit his lip taking a minute to think over what John admitted that he had two other half siblings and a niece. In the bak of his mind his father's voice admonishing him for even thinking about meeting these people who none of them knew. "Yea sure John just tell me when."

"Great I will. My son..other son Andrew he's finishing a masters degree in criminal justice and Grace just got accepted to NYU, Princeton, Columbia and Cornell but she just had Andrea, she's such a sweetie pie," John smiled.

The mention of family made Eddie think of something too, elbowing Jamie for his attention. "Maybe he should meet the Reagans too it'll help them.."

Jamie nodded hoping if his father and grandfather met John and actually spoke to him they'd feel better about his involvement with Jamie. "We have dinner together every Sunday I'll talk to my father and ask if it's ok you come?"

"Sure, I do want to thank them for raising you so well."

With business done the conversation turned into a sports debate lightning the mood for the rest of their dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Jamie and Eddie had a rare day off the following day allowing them to have family time. Conor woke up first wailing, his little arms flailing in small circles frustrated he wasn't being attended to. Hearing the aggravated crying Jamie rolled out of bed letting Eddie sleep more while he approached the crib.

Leaning over the crib Jamie carefully lifted his son cradling the wailing infant against his chest. "Shh oh don't cry buddy I got you, daddy has you.." Holding Conor tightly against him Jamie walked him in the second bedroom they made when Eddie found out she was pregnant.

Keeping one hand under Conor's neck supportively Jamie sat in the rocking chair using his feet to gently move back and forth rubbing his son's curled hand gently. "I love you so much buddy. Can't wait until I can teach all cool things, we're going to so much together. " quietly leaning his head down giving Conor a soft kiss.

"I promise to protect you.." Jamie watched with a proud smile as Conor's wails softened into quiet whimpers snuggling against his daddy. Giving him a smile Jamie pulled the blanket around his son keeping him warm in total adoration of his son.

"There you go buddy such a good boy." Eddie stopped at the doorway peeking in careful not to make a sound watching Jamie protectively holding their son. She couldn't get over how cute he looked holding the tiny baby, giving the infant kisses.

"Is he okay?" Hearing Eddie's voice broke Jamie's focus turning his attention away from their son.

"Yea he's fine I was about to make a bottle. I got him if you want more sleep babe..you haven't been getting a lot.." Conor cooed slightly returning the parents attention back to him closing his eyes ready to wail again. Eddie agreed, heading right back to bed allowing Jamie to feed their son.

Taking a seat on the couch with Conor in his arms Jamie tested the bottle's temperature before offering it to his son. Eyes twinkling Jamie watched Conor drink holding the bottle so no air bubbles passed through. Once finished bottle discarded on the end table Jamie slowly rubbed his son's back while placing kisses on his head.

Eddie woke up an hour later, going downstairs to find Jamie still holding Conor while explaining a football game. "See that right there was a bad pass ugh he should have caught that.."

"Went right through his hands.." Jamie turned back watching Eddie walk over sitting beside him on the couch. "Are you teaching our son how bad the Jets are cause I can definitely help with that.."

"Oh really cause your so much better," Jamie raised a teasing eyebrow at her laughing.

"Actually yea I am. Have you put him down yet Jamie? He can't get used to being held to much it isn't good for him.." Eddie eyed him stiffen in guilt sighing torn between being relieved Jamie was so hands on and handling him to much.

Jamie shook his head checking on Conor with a broad smile watching him sleep peacefully. "He's fine Eddie, he's so little needs to know he's safe…"

"I understand that Jamie and I'm not saying you can't hold him but it seems to be all you do. When he needs us we'll pick him up and comfort him but he's going to get dependent on being held," Eddie argued recalling an article she read while pregnant. The last thing she wanted was for their son to think he wasn't safe but haven't him constantly held might become an issue when he is put down.

"I don't do it all the time Eddie..he slept in the crib all night and we only took him out to feed or change his diaper.." Jamie shifted Conor to support his neck feeling him shifting into a comfortable position.

Giving him a quiet look Eddie reached her hands out taking their son to his crib for a better sleep laying him on his back. He shifted cooing in his sleep little hands rolled into little fists by his face. Quietly Eddie tip toed out going back downstairs able to hear him through the baby monitor. "He's asleep."

"I know," Jamie changed the channel focused on finding something else to watch.

Settling on the couch leaving some distance between Eddie turned her attention to the television neither saying a word. Jamie's phone chirped interrupting sports center as they analyzed the latest games. "Reagan.."

Tearing her eyes off the screen Eddie watched his face harden listening to whatever the caller said. "Okay you got it, no worries Sarg forthwith." Ending the call Jamie sighed, "I have to go they need bodies a lot of guys called out so I may not be home until tomorrow morning.."

"It was your day off.."

"I know Eddie but they need help I have to go. If you need anything pop and dad are only a phone call away. I have my phone on too if something happens." Standing up swiftly stuffing the phone inside his pants pocket Jame paused in front of Eddie kissing her quickly before walking out.

Looking around the empty house sighing Eddie shut the tv off loosing interest. From upstairs Conor woke with a long wail demanding attention. "Coming," Eddie called taking two steps at a time until reaching her son's room.

"Hey what's the matter did you know daddy left?" Scooping him up Eddie sat in the rocking chair Jamie occupied before cradling him tightly.

Against the warmth of his mother Conor settled into soft coos letting himself fall back asleep to Eddie singing a lullaby her mother used to sing as a child. Eddie waited making sure he was sleeping before placing him back in the crib. She no sooner took a step back then the doorbell rang forcing Eddie to groan hoping it wouldn't wake Conor.

Hurrying on her heels she flew downstairs reminding herself to put a note up not to ring the bell. In her haste to stop the loud ringing before it woke Conor Eddie missed a step sliding down the rest. When she landed sharp pain throbbed along her leg forcing her to yell out.


	12. Chapter 12

Henry shuffled through the three blocks to check on Eddie after receiving a text request from Jamie who was called back into work. The elder man smiled slowly walking up their porch steps always glad to lend a hand for his family, especially when it meant seeing his handsome great grandson.

He rang the bell waiting for Eddie to answer wondering if he should have called before just dropping by. A light switched on in the hallway then silence for a split second followed by Conor's cries. "Eddie?" Instinctually Henry pulled out the key Jamie made for everyone just in case they needed to get in bursting through the door.

Stepping inside the former commissioner found Eddie stretched out by the steps holding her leg, face twisted in pain. "Eddie, what happened sweetheart?" Henry bent slowly examining her position quickly cell phone already in hand.

"I slipped, Conor.."

Understanding her concern hearing the infant crying Henry quickly ascended to the second floor scooping his great grandson up. "Oh I know it's okay, let's go help mommy.." Giving him a reassuring kiss to the head Henry returned downstairs already dialing for hep.

"This is former police commissioner Henry Reagan I'm at 643 Bay Ridge Avenue in need of a bus forthwith for Detective Eddie Reagan possible broken leg.."

Henry ended the call assured dispatch would send someone quickly holding Eddie's shoulder to reassure her. "It's okay sweetheart the bus will be here soon and I'll give Jamie a call. Don't worry about Conor I have him.."

"Thanks Henry.." Eddie winced, clutching her leg until the medic's arrived ten minutes later let in by Henry still clutching Conor. The medic's carefully braced the leg lifting her onto a gurney to bring her in.

"Sir we're taking her to St Benjamin's if you'd like to meet her there.." The senior medic informed helping his partner get Eddie in the back.

Henry gave Conor a little bounce stepping closer to the ambulance eyes thinning. "I'm riding in the back she is my grand daughter and this is her son my great grandson that's it." Before either medic could argue Henry walked past stepping up into the back taking a seat by Eddie holding Conor.

Exchanging worried looks both medic's jumped in the senior going around to drive while his partner strapped Eddie in for the ride. Keeping Conor busy with tickles and hugs Henry called Jamie letting him in on what happened.

Across town Jamie snapped handcuffs on the perp he and Renzulli collared for stuffing a bag inside his pants pocket and taking off when he spotted the officers. Jamie took off right behind able to tackle the perp getting into a wrestling match until he finally pinned him down. Now as they steered him to the car the perp resisted dropping his weight several times.

"And to have that attorney present during questioning get up!" Jamie lifted the perp back to his feet shoving him roughly into the squad car groaning as his phone rang the minute their perp decided to push back. "Get in!"

With Renzulli's help the perp settled inside allowing Jamie to answer his phone breathing out hard. "Hey pops.." Raising an eyebrow Renzulli quietly went around to the driver's seat worried as Henry never called while Jamie was on duty.

"Jamie, I'm with Eddie we're heading to St Benjamin's she had a fall coming down the steps hurt her leg bad.."

Jamie's eyes widened a look Renzulli knew from riding together it had to do with Eddie. "Okay thanks pop I'll meet you there." Slowly ending the call Jamie exhaled unevenly not once looking at his former training officer. "Eddie is on her way to the hospital she slipped down the steps hurt her leg."

"I'll drop you off then swing by after starting the paperwork on this mutt.. It's good your grandfather is with kid he'll take care of her.." Renzulli averted his eyes off the road for a split second to glance the younger man taking off to St Benjamin's.

Jumping out before the car even stopped Jamie flew inside, taking the elevator to emergency sporting Henry waiting outside with Conor. "Pop, how is she?"

"Tore a muscle in her leg, doc said she has to keep it elevated for weeks," Henry spoke softly allowing Jamie to take his son.

Sighing, Jamie placed a kiss on Conor's head needing strength from their son clutching him tightly against his chest. "Thanks so much pop for being there with her…I shouldn't have left her alone after we fought…"

"Jamie listen to me every couple married or not fight at some point doesn't mean you don't love each other. It's normal in any relationship but I know how much you care about Eddie and she about you okay?" Henry's eyes locked with his youngest grandson making sure he understood turning back to check the door where medical staff passed through with Eddie.

While they waited Jamie gave his son a small bounce rubbing his back slowly while pressing his lips to the boy's head. "Hey buddy, how's my boy doing?" Henry smiled catching the sparkle in Jamie's eyes once he took Conor.

The doctor walked out ten minutes later though it seemed like forever to Jamie waiting anxiously for word on his wife. "I'm Eddie's husband how is she doctor? Will she be okay? How bad is the tear?"

"The tear is significant Mr Reagan there's significant damage that can only be repaired by surgery. We can patch up the muscle tissue though it'll take time and her recovery will be long as well. Without complications she could be off her leg for at least two months," the doctor sighed hating bearing bad news to patient's families.

Instinctually Jamie cradled their son tightly against his chest, chest tightening upon word at how bad the injury was. "How soon can you do surgery?"

"We can prep her tonight and start first thing in the morning." Shaking his head Jamie looked down at Conor knowing they had no choice, agreeing quietly. The doctor stepped away to gather paperwork for Jamie to sign various consent forms and others in case of emergency.

He wanted to see Eddie first knowing the family would have to know soon. Shifting Conor into the crook of his arm freeing his hands texting John first.


	13. Chapter 13

In his arms Conor began fussing, scrunching his little face tightly, arms waving through the air wildly. Jamie's eyebrows lowered in concern as he rocked the tiny boy comfortingly. "It's okay buddy what's wrong?"

Wrapping both arms around his son cradling the crying infant tightly against him Jamie used his hand to rub small circles across his back. "Shh Conor it's okay.. shh..Daddy has you buddy.." One arm supporting his son Jamie used the other to wrap the blanket around Conor making sure he was covered.

John appeared by his side breathless from rushing to be by his son's side ignoring the narrow eyed look from Henry. "Jamie how is she? "

"Doctor said she has a significant tear that requires surgery, they had me sign papers to start tomorrow morning.." Jamie continued rocking Conor while updating John eyes rounded with worry for his wife and trying to soothe his son.

"Here let me try he can tell your stressed babies pick up on that." John cradled Conor against his chest slowing the rock smiling as the cries faded. "There you go.." Picking his head up he and Henry's eyes met both giving each other a small nod in greeting.

"Henry Reagan , Jamie's grandfather.." Henry extended a hand offering a quiet nod emphasizing his relationship to Jamie.

"Lieutenant John Stevens good to see you Commissioner.." John quickly shook hands returning his arm under Conor supporting the infant. Henry chuckled at being addressed as commissioner by his son's former partner having retired some years ago.

Frank appeared followed closely by his security detail and Garret meeting his son and father, recognizing the third person as his former partner. "John..Jamie , how's Eddie. What did the doctor say?"

Jamie explained again the diagnoses and how they were treating it in between worried breaths anxious to see his Eddie. "Eddie's strong son and she'll need you to be too," Frank assured softly adding a gentle pat to the younger man's shoulder.

Sensing Jamie needed a distraction John handed Conor back to his father turning to his old partner with a soft smile. "Good to see you Frank. It's been years huh.."

"Thirty five to be exact…" Frank replied, lips pressed together tightly turning to look Jamie over with concern. Jamie's eyes never left the doorway expectantly waiting for a doctor to let them go see Eddie.

They waited ten more minutes spent with Jamie pacing every so often glancing John until a nurse invited them back. John fell in step with Jamie following him down the long hallway Henry and Frank right behind them. "Don't start trouble here Francis, I'm not happy either but now Jamie needs all of us," Henry muttered under his breath before going into the room to see his grand daughter.

Eddie lay awake in the hospital bed wearing a white gown with the bed sheet and an extra blanket covering her body. Wires from her arm and chest monitored blood pressure and heart rate on beeping machines next to her bed. Hearing footsteps woke the young woman smiling seeing her family walking in led by Jamie.

"Hey babe , how are you feeling?" Jamie kissed the top of her head as he sat down on the bed next to her shifting Conor so Eddie could see him.

Eddie raised her eyes at him teasingly wondering if that was a real question. "Hungry and my leg hurts a little but not bad considering. Hi Frank, Henry..John.." Her eyes swept back to Conor accepting him from Jamie missing him even for the short time they were

"The doctor will get you back on your feet quickly. You'll be busting perps in no time.." Henry smiled glad to see her up and smiling again after the scare.

Henry, Frank and John visited for an hour before stepping out into the waiting room giving Jamie and Eddie time alone. The minute they walked back into the private family room Frank turned around facing his former partner. "It was nice you came all the way out here to support Jamie. "

"Yea well he's my son so when he called I had to come and be here for him." John pulled on his department required dress shirt sleeve pulling it down getting cold even inside the hospital.

"Yes, he is but remember he has a family that raised him so if you do anything to hurt Jamie.." Henry quickly stepped in between the two men and former friends before a fight ensued, knowing this wasn't the time or place.

John opened his mouth ready to make a remark back shutting it when Henry interrupted loudly getting the attention of nurses and doctors passing by. "Enough you two I don't want to hear anything more out of either of you.." Frank looked his father over raising an eyebrow at the older man surprised.

"Now is not the time to argue about this, not when Jamie needs all of our support while his wife is getting ready for surgery! I don't care who you are to Jamie he needs all of us for strength so you are going to be civil for him or else understand?" Henry glanced both men waiting for them to nod in agreement before he stepped away

Back in the room Jamie rubbed Eddie's shoulder slowly sitting with her until the doctor takes her for surgery the following morning. "Before you go in tomorrow I want to apologize for our fight today. Eddie, I love you and Conor more then anything in the world."

"I know you do Jamie I love you two but we just had a disagreement. We both want the best for him just have a different opinion on what that is." Eddie looked down at her son smiling at Conor fast asleep, feeling her heart melt.

"I was so scared when pop called me Eddie.. I'll be right here when you come back so the first two you see is your two boys," Jamie wrapped an arm around Eddie's shoulder, kissed her head and sighed nervously.

"Jamie, I'm having leg surgery not major I'll be all right. You just have to worry about my complaining until I can get back on the streets," Eddie grinned admiring how cute he looked when he worried.

A nurse walked to give Eddie medication that would make her drowsy soon. Excusing himself for only a minute Jamie let Eddie say bye to Conor bringing him out to Henry who would take him home. Jamie returned cradling Eddie until she fell asleep closing his eyes refusing to move.


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning a nurse walked into the young woman's room smiling at the scene. Jamie stretched across the bed next to her arm wrapped around her both fast asleep.

Nurse Terri approached the bed gently shaking Jamie. "Sorry but we have to take her."

Jamie turned placing a kiss on her cheek before getting up. "I love you,Eddie," Jamie whispered. "She's my life, be careful with her." Jamie asked and pushed Eddie's hair back. The fear was enough to bring him to his knees, he needed his Dad.

Terri nodded her promise to be careful with his treasure taking her out carefully. Soon as she cleared the door john walked in holding two cups of coffee."thought you might need this."

"Is that the Irish version?" Jamie asked. "She looks so small, she needed me and I wasn't there for her. I was off helping somone else."

Jamie hands were shaking as he held the cup in his hands. "We do, we would die for each other but more we live for each other."

"Yea I saw that at dinner and trust me that kind of love is rare. She's going to fight in that OR to come back to your and Conor."

"He's right son, Eddie is a fighter she's loves you and that boy to much, the way Mary and I loved each other and each of you." Frank stepped inside the room Henry behind him holding Conor.

Jamie reached out and took his son into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry my little man...Mommy will be okay, Daddy's sorry."

John and Frank exchanged a quiet glance both sighing. "Jamie, it's not your fault this isn't on you.." John gently placed a hand on in his shoulder turning so he blocked Frank.

Frank stepped around John and pulled Jamie in a little bit, "But that doesn't make him feel better. Jamie does this, he's always done it." Frank held tight, offering to absorb Jamie's pain. Conor kicked and cooed, he had no idea what was going on just that he was being held and paid attention to.

"Yea and telling him he caused this doesn't help either. It isn't his fault, it was an accident. She'll be okay we're here with you." John have jamie' s shoulder a gentle squeeze keeping his arm around.

"Grandpa, take Conor again please. I have a call to make I realize there is one father missing from this, Eddie's father should know she's been hurt." Henry took the baby who began to fuss and pitch a fit

John turned to the older man holding his hands out for a chance to hold the baby that looked so much like his Jamie. 'he's frightened, Jamie is making him nervous. If he cries more, I'm taking him back." Henry gave Conor to John while Frank went to try to arrange for Armin Janko to speak to Eddie.

John took Conor supporting his neck gently rocking the upset boy. "It's okay buddy everything is okay handsome boy. Look at those eyes got those from your mommy and daddy yeah."

John's easy manner settle Conor in minutes but did little for Jamie. Frank found his son hunched over, trying to breath. "Jamie, it's all right son. It's all right. I'm here." Frank wanted this connection with his son but not for this reason. "I'm here my son."

John gave a sideways glare setting on the bed allowing Jamie to see his,son. "If you want to see your son so bad go up to the 5-4. Jamie, look at me.. She'll be okay hey come here I have you."

Jamie didn't move for a long time. When he finally did he got up and took his son and headed for the chapel to pray. Even he didn't know how badly Eddie needed those prayers.

"Blaming him is not helping and Jamie is not only your son he's mine too." John started to the chapel hovering in the doorway watching Jamie quietly before stepping in. He knew fighting with Frank now wasn't what his boy needed but wanting to make up all that time he lost.

Joe knelt in prayer beside Jamie, not speaking, there to support his brother. Frank swallowed hard, trying to keep the pain at bay inside Eddie's hospital room. "Sorry but you both deserve Jamie walking out acting like children when he needs you. I warned you Francis Jamie needs support not stress so when they come back you better act civilly."

In the chapel John stepped forward joining Jamie inside the pew crossing himself as he knelt. "I'm sorry for in there Jamie I just missed so much and he knows you so well."

"I need both of you today, your support while my wife is having surgery. Do you think that you can that because I'd really like you both to be in our life," Jamie breathed in cradling Conor against his chest.

"Of course… " John glanced his boy smiling as Jamie rocked Conor aware of the baby's needs to cuddle feeling something was going on around him. "You're really good with him."

Jamie smiled at the compliment keeping his eyes on Conor while rocking him. "I've always wanted a family of my own, still amazed I have a son and wife. Eddie is amazing and gets the job." He sighed, sitting quietly with John a few more minutes before going back to the waiting room hoping for news.

Frank and Henry gave him a silent smile turning back to their own thoughts. The doctor came out and hour later. Mr. Reagan I'm so sorry..."

Jamie shook his head clutching Conor tightly "no Eddie.." John reached out placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder an attempt at comforting him not knowing what to say. In unision Frank and Henry moved closer standing on Jamie's other side.

"There was much more bleeding than we thought and some muscle died during the surgery. We are going to have to go back in when she's strong enough.."

"Is she alive doctor? Can we see her," Frank's voice crack jumping in showing authority.

"Yes of course, but not the baby. She is weak and her leg might be gone. Two people can go..." The doctor sighed apologetic at delivering bad news.

Jamie looked down at their son not wanting to let go. "Doctor will she regain use of her leg...will she be able to return to the job or walk?"

"It really is too soon to tell she has a long road ahead. Would. You like to see her?"

Jamie nodded, turning to hand Conor over to John, scanning all three men's faces. "Id like a few minutes alone with Eddie, when we're finished I'll come out." He followed the doctor back sighing unevenly.


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie nodded, turning to hand Conor over to John. "If like a few minutes alone with Eddie, when we're finished I'll come out." He followed the doctor back sighing unevenly.

"Im here," Jamie whispered. "Is there pain?"

Eddie nodded reaching to her leg slowly. "Yea my leg hurts Jamie where's Conor? What did the doctor say?"

"Conor is with the grandpas and pop, doc says that you are gonna need rest, a lot of rest. Im,gonna take care of you, all right?" Jamie took to the spot beside her, taking Eddie's hand in his.

"I know you will just promise you'll take care of Conor for me. Jamie, stay until I fall asleep I'm really tired." Eddie moved her head resting it against his arm, closing her eyes.

Jamie sighed, "You open those eyes, do not go from me Eddie, please open your eyes.."

"So tired Jamie just want to rest lamb chop." She rubbed his hand with her own smiling tired. Jamie felt sick with worry as Eddie fell asleep. Jamie stepped out shaking, this time he went to Frank.

Frank pulled Jamie in for a hug clearing his throat understanding how Jamie was feeling after staying with his Mary when she fell ill.

"She couldn't stay awake, Dad," Jamie sighed. "She was too weak."

"She needs rest Jamie but also needs you there son. I'll come in too if you want but there's someone who stopped by to meet you.." Frank nodded at the three new faces slowly.

A woman several years younger then Frank with chestnut brown hair and a dark hazel eyes stood next to John. On his other side a young man and woman watching Conor with smiles. "Jamie I'd like you to meet my wife Allison and my other kids Andrew and Grace…guys this is Jamie."

Andrew moved forward first hand extended to shake his step brother's eyes twinkling excitedly. "Nice to meet you Jamie." Jamie accepted, shaking his hand shoulders relaxing only slightly still distracted worrying about Eddie.

"Grace.." Jamie nodded at his step sister who still had yet to move from her father's side shy. She offered a small nod instead.

"It was really nice of you guys to come, I'd love for you to meet Eddie but she's not really up for visitor's just not yet.."

"It's okay we understand just wanted to let you know that we're thinking of her and you . If there's anything you need please let us know," Allison offered softly, glancing Frank's tightly pressed lips.

Jamie moved forward taking Conor grateful for their support even considering the situation. "Thank you I really appreciate that. When Eddie heals maybe we can all have dinner and get to know each other? "

"Yes we'd love that..we actually have some things in common with you and Eddie. After Frank's promotion I got assigned a new partner..Allison.." John smiled, taking his wife's hand into his to place a kiss.

Frank raised an eyebrow unbeknown to him that's how they met after loosing contact when he received the promotion.

"Sorry but I better get back in there in case she wakes up and needs me..thank you again.." Jamie kissed his son's head wanting to bring Conor back to Eddie hoping with some rest the nurses will allow it. He reluctantly gave Conor back to return by Eddie's side surprised to find Linda already there.

"How is she?"

Linda smiled keeping her eyes on Eddie glad she remained asleep. "She's exhausted Jamie but what from I'm hearing that's good it'll give her body time to rest."

"How'd you get back here Linda, I didn't even see you…" Jamie walked to the bed sitting on its edge taking Eddie's hand into his. He wondered if it was the worry over Eddie that he didn't remember seeing Linda before.

"I was here talking to Terri whose a friend of mine and the doctor. They have a great team here Jamie one of the best and they're going to take good care of Eddie. In a few days when she's rested they'll open the leg up and fix what they can but I won't lie to you Jamie it's risky, but they're going to do the best they can.." Linda placed a hand on his shoulder, understanding the worry he was going through.

Jamie smiled not taking his eyes off Eddie grateful for Linda and the support of his family. Unfortunately all they could do now was wait and pray.

Frank stepped in behind Jamie dropping his jaw in shock at how delicate Eddie looked laying with her eyes closed on the bed. Sighing, shoulders slumped he moved behind Jamie placing a supportive hand on his son's shoulders. There wasn't much to say that would comfort Jamie so right now Frank stood as a silent support, letting his son know he was there.

Danny dropped in at night after tour bringing dinner for his little brother. "Remember when Linda was in the hospital after being shot and you were there the entire time. I know we're not the sentimental mushy types but I've been grateful for that and I want you to know that I'm always here for you kid. "

He sighed not wanting to do this here and now with Jamie needing to focus on Eddie but it seemed like a moment opened. "Jamie I'm really sorry about what I said at dinner you are a Reagan , you're our golden boy and a damn great cop. I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks Danny.." Jamie sighed unevenly letting it go there for the moment.

Jamie didn't leave Eddie's side using his personal time to remain glued by her side. The doctor scheduled surgery for two days after once Eddie's body rested enough. Both Frank and John, Henry, Erin and Linda joined him in the waiting room passing Conor around while they waited anxiously.

Gornley slipped in an hour after surgery started smiling as he sat next to Jamie not saying a word. The clock's hands seemed frozen in time taking forever until a nurse or doctor came out to update them.

"Here take Conor Jamie it'll help.." Erin handed the baby to her little brother, patting him on the shoulder. Jamie cradled his son tightly trying to distract his worries on the wide, blue eyes cooing boy.

After an hour of snuggles a doctor walked out searching the room until he found Linda, smiling. "Eddie Reagan?"

Clutching Conor, Jamie stood to meet the doctor a nervous twinkle in his eyes. "How is she doctor? Did the surgery go well? Will she be all right?" Frank and John stopped behind Jamie holding their breaths.

"She did great during surgery and is responding favorably well. Right now she's resting and will be for some time.."

"So she'll be okay..able to walk and return to full duty," Jamie breathed out relieved at least surgery went well and Eddie was okay. His heart raced anxious to see her even while she slept.

The doctor sighed pausing a minute before lowering his voice softly. "Surgery did go well Mr Reagan but there's still a chance that it could affect her walking. Once Eddie is stronger I'd recommend physical therapy to see how the leg is and the it from there. She's going to need support and pushes as it won't be easy.."

"She has that doctor.." Frank nodded.

"Good, I'll take you back..only two at a time.." John offered to hang back with Conor while Frank went to see Eddie first.

Eddie lay on the hospital bed eyes closed, her leg bandaged carefully propped up to heal. "Eddie, I'm here babe.." Jamie brushed a piece of blond hair back behind her ear and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm so proud the doctor said you did great. Rest honey I'll be right here when your ready.."

Sitting on the edge Jamie held Eddie's hand kissing the back of her soft skin. "Jamie?"

Jamie looked up surprised to see Eddie's eyes watching him tiredly. "Eddie the doctor said you'd be out for awhile.."

"He doesn't know me…I'm hungry.." Jamie laughed sitting on the bed to cradle her in his arms relieved she was okay.

"Rest then I'll get you some food..I love you Eddie.." Jamie held her while Eddie went back to sleep brushing a hand over her cheek staying by her side..


End file.
